


【暴卡】两万零一分之一

by StarryRadiac



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryRadiac/pseuds/StarryRadiac
Summary: 据社会学家所说，世界上大概有两万人可以完美代替你目前的伴侣，所以，一切都不存在唯一。于我而言你特别在哪里？在于我遇见的是你，而不是其他两万个可能的“你”。那我便不再考虑其他千万种可能性。你是我的唯一，我两万零一分之一最好的唯一。
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Kudos: 11





	【暴卡】两万零一分之一

**Author's Note:**

> 诺贝尔文学奖得主萧伯纳说：“此时此刻在地球上，约有两万个人适合当你的人生伴侣，就看你先遇到哪一个......直到你与这些理想伴侣候选人的其中一位拥有稳固的深情，才是幸福的开始，漂泊的结束。”  
> （灵感来源）

  * **Carlton**



Carlton已经在他隔间的铁床上坐了几个小时了。小鹿漂亮的脸微微向上仰起，乱糟糟的黑色卷发挂在耳边，那双曾经发着光的、不知令多少人臣服的焦糖色眼睛此刻直勾勾地盯着水泥天花板，只有浓密修长的睫毛会时不时地扇动一两下，替眸子的主人抵挡一阵快要夺眶而出的失落。

谁会想到，现在跌落进陷阱孤独又无助的小鹿，两个月前的这个时候正面对着生命基金会的所有员工慷慨陈词呢。

对于Carlton来说这一切发生得太迅速。那天一睁眼就发现自己面对着病房惨白的四壁，还没明白发生了什么的他下意识地挣扎着想站起来，却立刻被牵动着全身肌肉的一阵剧痛击倒。他侧倒在床上紧咬着下唇，攥着被单的手指关节因用力过度而发白。他的胸口剧烈地起伏，意识随着氧气吸入也逐渐变得清晰了些许。

_漫天耀眼的火光，蛋白质点燃之后刺鼻的焦味，脚下黑得仿佛能吞噬一切的海水，还有不见了的Riot。_

他还记得。

Carlton一点一点松开了紧抓着被单不放的手，原本急促的喘息也慢慢放缓，最终变成了轻声抽泣。

那些火焰烧尽了他用毕生之力所筑的愿景，也烧尽了他人生中最长却也最完满的一场梦。

结束了？

——绝对没有。Eddie和Venom那两个loser用一场火夺走了了他的一切之后扬长而去，可问题是他还活着，要背负着痛苦活着去收拾他们两个的烂摊子。

_So let’s put this to an end, shall we?_

Carlton终究是强忍疼痛用双臂支撑自己坐了起来，按下床边的呼叫按钮叫来了医护人员。

于是该来的很快就来了。警察极其高效，在十分钟之内出现在病房里将他押下了楼，穿过了层层包围着医院的讨厌的记者和闪光灯，最后把他塞进警车扔到了监狱里。整个过程中，他用沉默——甚至是顺从——应对着所有人，仿佛已经忘了那个雄辩家Carlton Drake就是他自己。

他继续沉默着在监狱中度过了最初的几个小时，丝毫不理会牢房外其他囚犯围观时的讽刺和吼声。

 _Riot在哪？_ 他无神地望着天花板将这句话翻来覆去地咀嚼。 _他为了救我牺牲了？抑或是......他对我失望了？_ Carlton这辈子都没有经历过如此强烈的挫败感。

_是我太懦弱了？_

_或是太自负？_

_没有强大到能达到Riot的预期？_

_太......受情感束缚？_

_是这样吗。_

_是我一手毁掉了Riot的计划，是我辜负了Riot的期许，是我......我失去了我的神明。_

_我美丽的、无与伦比的Riot。我两万零一分之一的唯一。_

  * **Riot**



爆炸产生的烈火将火箭包裹的刹那，Riot下意识地延展开他银色的身躯想要保护Carlton不受火焰侵袭。然而高温的火舌几乎夺走了他大半条命，所以在被冲刷到岸边之后，那伙带着装备来势汹汹的人将他装入无氧皿带走并用高频率声波抑制的时候，Riot能做出的唯一抵抗就是伸出几条触须挥动。

不知道车开了多久，Riot才终于被两个人从后备箱中取出来关进了实验室。

_等我填平这个鬼地方之后，我就回Carlton的实验室找他......Riot烦躁地在无氧皿中翻卷着。_

_......可是Carlton在哪？_

  * **Carlton**



Carlton这种人在监狱里注定会成为关注焦点，即使他费尽心思在午餐时将自己藏在角落里。

“Mr. Drake这个时候难道不是应该在您的什么基金会接受电视台采访嘛，怎么会出现在我们这种地方？欢迎您大驾光临啊。”还没开始用餐，一伙不怀好意的囚犯就揣着手围了上来。

Carlton没理会，叉了一叉子蔬菜放进嘴里慢慢嚼着。然而那几个人似乎认定了要挑事，居然在他对面落了座，继续阴阳怪气地对他冷嘲热讽。

“Treece呢？没有他在旁边，你顶着这张漂亮脸蛋在这里转悠很危险啊......”其中一个老秃头咧着嘴开始笑，说罢就向着Carlton伸出手。

Carlton只是安静地躲开。“请您放尊重一点。”他早已习惯了这类挑衅的言辞，也知道今天恐怕是难以轻易脱身。生命基金会建立初期他因为各种事得罪了不少人，现在他只身一人在各色危险的囚犯当中，这类情景早已司空见惯。

对面的人立刻翻了脸：“我不尊重？当时为了你的基金会利用我的时候你何曾想过尊重！”说罢抓起面前的水杯就向Carlton砸去。

Carlton见状急忙低头躲避，半晌后只听一阵清脆的破裂声，杯子砸碎了他身后透光的小窗。“你们他妈的给老子消停点，平时唧唧歪歪在那儿闲凑热闹，这次你们倒是厉害了？自己制造热闹？谁想再来点电棍伺候伺候？还有这个新来的，给我老实点边上凉快去，你要跟这群人混成一帮小心卸了你胳膊腿儿！”狱警闻声而来，扭着那几个嘴里依旧对Carlton骂骂咧咧的挑事囚犯回牢，还不忘捎带骂上受害者一句。

等四周终于平静下来，Carlton才微微颤抖着向那扇破裂的窗户转过身。外面天正晴，阳光打在满地的玻璃碎片上，让他又回到了不久之前却恍若隔世的梦境。

_初见时候的Riot。在实验室陪他到深夜的Riot。笨拙地整理好他桌子上文件的Riot。生病时帮他做好饭的Riot。称呼他们为“我们”的Riot。他的Riot。_

他垂下了那双早已不再流光溢彩的眼眸。 _Riot若是知道了我现在是这样一副受人欺侮的样子，他会怎么想？会比我还要嫌恶我自己吗？_

_像软弱的羔羊一样任人宰割的我，居然当年还叫嚣着要和Riot共筑伟业？_

_计划的背叛者、神明的叛道者、一切噩梦的始作俑者，Carlton Drake？_

_Riot对我不满很久了吧......毕竟我只是个糟糕透顶的人类。_

_毕竟我毁了Riot的全世界。_

他缓缓伸出手，握住了一点锋利又刺眼的光。

_我无幸成为他的两万零一分之一。_

在坚硬无温的水泥地面上，而非是在他本该归属的、草叶繁盛的森林里，躺在汩汩流动的、殷红色的河畔，小鹿沉睡着，将自己献祭给了他唯一的神。

  * **Riot**



“把无氧皿打开。”男人对手下吩咐后踏进了实验室。

Riot见状立刻扑上前，在男人还未反应过来的时候融进了他的血肉之间。

 ** _Carlton在哪里！_** 结合完成的一瞬间，Riot就在他脑内近乎咆哮着问他。男人先是错愕，然后又是不屑，最后转为了一声得意的冷哼：“外星生命体的消息也这么滞后？Mr. Drake早就被扔进局子了！所以你现在最好的选择就是和我们合作，这样一来......”

Riot愣住了，无心继续听男人自负地絮絮叨叨下去。 _Carlton在第一次见面的时候温柔地蹲下身问他是不是迷路了。Carlton总是自己工作到深夜。Carlton就算和下级说话也从来不用祈使句。Carlton充满希冀地望着他称呼他们为“我们”。哦，还有Carlton那双摄人心魄的眼睛......绝对不行，他温存又脆弱的Carlton不属于水泥墙壁和铁窗！_

他无法继续想象Carlton在狱中受人凌辱的模样。一想到有别的人胆敢来欺负他的小鹿，Riot心里就涌上了一股难以名状的感觉。愤怒，心有不甘，无能为力，这些都不完全是。他只是想保护Carlton不受任何侵害，仅此而已。

他从男人身体里脱离出自己原本的身形，却立刻被应急打开的高频次声波震到地面上。Riot从未如此尽力地挣扎过。他甚至感觉自己的身体在被一股无形的力量撕扯开来。

终于他汇聚出了本体，一挥巨爪甩开了前来阻拦他的安保队，冲破实验室的玻璃向外冲去。

建造火箭、共生体殖民、占领地球，这些都不重要了。

_有了“你”和“我”，我们才能真正称之为“我们”。_

Riot在咬掉第十四个人的脑袋之后终于闯进牢房，却绝望地发现Carlton一动不动躺在一滩血泊旁，手腕上的伤口正慢慢结痂。

 _不。_ 他化成半流体，轻柔地抱起地上的人，融入那具熟悉的躯体当中。 _有他Riot在，他的小鹿不会有事的。他甚至能保护Carlton不受火箭爆炸的伤害......他能修复一切，也会修复一切，当然包括他的Carlton。_

_——我路过多少人，做过多少选择，而恰巧遇上了我的唯一。我无法选择你，你也无法选择我。亦是我选择了你，亦是你选择了我。_

Riot小心地修复着他手腕上的伤口，缓慢地为他增生血液，鼓动他那颗呼声甚微的心脏，一遍遍地，轻喊着他宿主的名字。

**_Carlton。醒醒。看着我。_ **

_——我本还有两万次或许更完满的可能性，但我偏偏遇见了我最完满的两万零一分之一，我两万零一分之一甚至七十亿中的的唯一。_

不知唤过多少遍之后，怀中人长长的睫毛如同蝶翼一般颤抖了几下，像是初生的小鹿畏光般轻轻睁开了那双好看的眼睛。

**“......Riot？”** _他还在？_

Riot将他紧紧拥着，吻上Carlton眉毛上那两颗痣，本应没有“低级人类情感”的杏白色双眼凝结起一点雾气。

**_我在，Carl。一直在。_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 当时看到这段话就觉得好适合暴卡。在亿万繁星之中他们选择了彼此，也不再去考虑剩下的无数种（或许更好的）可能。他们让对方都真正成为了自己，有存在价值的、唯一的自己。  
> 要珍惜你两万零一分之一的唯一哦。  
> （咕咕咕了的）情人节快乐！  
> Étoi 20.02.14


End file.
